Without You
by Mishi Tamashi
Summary: This is basically a little fic about how Lithuania deals with Poland being gone for 122 years. Please let me know what you think about it. It's super short.


**A/N: Not many of my fans really know about Poland's history. Seeing how Poland's Independence day is coming up I'm going to be writing little ditties like this to edumacate you guys. This will be a little fluffy LietPol.**

* * *

><p>Lithuania woke up groggily and rubbed his eyes.<p>

"_Wake up Liet I'm totally hungry!" _Toris jumped at the shrill and demanding voice and stood automatically. Then his posture slumped, it's been one hundred and twenty-two years since he's heard that. Even after all this time he could almost see the blonde standing before him, lips twisted into a pout while bright green eyes danced energetically. But Feliks didn't say that. He didn't even exist. It was painful enough to be torn away from his partner after Russia broke the Common-Wealth but to have Feliks gone forever. Just like that. It took him a long time to except that, but parts of his mind still wrenched and twisted whenever he thought about it. Toris was about to fall back into his depression but he shook his head of the thought and forced himself down to the kitchen to make his breakfast before getting ready for the day. Between chews he looked outside and noted that he ought to bring in the rye harvest today. It's harder with one person…then again Poland rarely did any work anyway-. Toris swallowed and stood, draining his coffee mug and stepping out into the crisp fall weather. He slowly inhaled, then exhaled letting himself drown enough into the work so he didn't think as much.

Later on Estonia and Latvia came by with lunch. They'd all met up every once and a while and laugh and talk. Toris realized he was being called and he looked up at Estonia.

"I'm sorry Eduard, what did you say?" Eduard smiled and adjusted his glasses. His eyes cast to Lithuania's plate, probably taking in that he'd mostly pushed the food around.

"I said, 'how are things with Mr. America?'."

"Oh it's good. I like working for him a lot. He's a very silly person but he's also very kind at heart."

"He does sound like a nice person! Then again anyone would be better than Russia." Estonia chimed, Latvia shuddered and nodded in agreement. Lithuania heard a snort, a feminine blonde was picking at Toris' plate in search of morsels.

"_Totally! I bet that fatass has, like, all his tables broken from trying to change his light bulbs."_ He rolled his eyes and chuckled, not daring to stop his food from being raided.

"Don't say things like that."

"You. . .don't agree?" Estonia asked with a raised eyebrow, Lithuania pressed his lips into a thin line then he offered a smile.

"No I do I just. . .umm. . .I must be tired from the harvest." Latvia and Estonia exchanged glances then nodded and continued with catching up.

Once they left Toris noted he had to go to the market. He threw on a coat and walked out the door, passing a few vendors on the way. Poland whined and looked over, pleading with big green eyes.

"_OMGawd! Can we get a snack Liet! Can we? Pleasepleasepleaseplease?~"_ Toris inhaled and walked forward. It wasn't real. He needed to stop thinking about it. He moved swiftly throughout the store and ignored all the thoughts raging in his mind. While the items were being scanned he noticed he'd bought a box of paluszki…again. He walked down the street with his brownbag in one arm. He just wanted to go home and crawl into bed.

…_tap…_

He wanted to sleep and dream of days brighter than this one and the ones before.

…_tap…_

He wanted the smile that was solar bright and melted the ice of Ivan's abuse.

_tap…_

He wanted that defiant pout.

_Tap…_

He wanted the wake up calls. The stealing food off his plate. The griping. The moaning.

_Taptaptap…_

He wanted the spoiled behavior.

_Taptaptaptaptaptap._

He wanted Feliks.

_Taptaptaptaptap!_

"Liet! OMGawd I, like, totally missed you!" A force tackled him from behind causing him to drop the grocery bag. He looked down and sighed. They got worse and worse each time. Lithuania sighed and sat down picking up his groceries. Poland stood there dumbstruck while Lithuania simply ignored him, tears stung his eyes and he tackled the brunette to the ground and sat on his stomach while shaking him by the collar.

"Hey! Is that how you treat me! You're, like, the first person I wanted see and you're being a total ass and just ignoring me like that!" Tears fell on Lithuania's face and he looked up at bright green eyes, edged with tears, eyebrows furrowed together, and lip quivering in anger and sadness. Lithuania just stared at him, his stomach began to knot and he reached up touching the Poles soft, tear streaked cheek.

"P-Po?" Poland leaned into his hand but still glared at him, crying heavily.

"Duh! Po, Poland, Feliks! Hello! –hic- I totally can't believe this! Y-you, like, just –hic- forget me or something!" Lithuania's breath caught and he pulled the crying blonde into a tight hug, tears spilling over his own face.

"I could never forget you Po! I never did. I just…thought you were gone forever." That made him smile, Feliks pulled him into a long kiss.

"I'd totally never leave! I just, like, took a vacation."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh this is awful. I just…wrote this…because I wanted to. Meh. I'm disappointed in myself but I need to work on my angsty/fluff I suppose. Leave a review please.~**


End file.
